


New Pal

by piinkmocha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara is mentioned, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk, So much angst, Underage Relationship(s), probably not that much angst but i like to think i can write good angsty shit lmao, sans pov, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: "But you won't tell me. Because I can't handle it, right? I won't understand?"Her figure loomed in the doorway for a moment, and then Sans could only watch as she disappeared into the night.





	

Frisk had been in the Underground for several years at this point. She was no longer a small child, but a young teenager - Sans figured she couldn't be older than sixteen. In the first two years, she had died at least five times. Each time had hurt a little more; though, the fifth time, something had changed.

 

Frisk had no longer wandered towards Waterfall.

It wasn't like she'd come back with any memory of her previous deaths - only Sans was aware of the timelines.

 

However, something had kept her in Snowdin the fifth time around. Something had kept her with Sans and his brother - and Sans, well, he wasn't complaining. Frankly, he preferred having the kid around him. He could keep her safe this way. He could stop breaking his promises to Toriel.

 

But something else had changed, too. As Frisk got older, she took much more of an interest in Sans. She'd follow him around, wear his sweaters, even sleep in his bed next to him sometimes. Sans hadn't questioned it at first - Frisk wasn't much of a talker, so she wouldn't have really offered much of an explanation, even if he had asked. After several months, though, he _did_ decide to ask her about it.

 

To his surprise, she had said simply, "I love you."

 

Sans didn't think much of it at first. The kid had practically grown up with them, so of course she held a certain fondness for them. Over time, though, he realized he himself had some feelings blossoming for her, too. It was a strange thing - he knew she was much younger, too young to really understand what being in love _meant -_ too young to be in a serious relationship. But the feelings were undeniable.

 

When another year had passed, Sans had finally caved and admitted he might have a "small crush" on her. He remembered the young girl lighting up like a Christmas tree, and throwing herself at him, giving him a tight hug. They'd shared their first kiss that night. Her lips were soft and tender, and it made some kind of unexplainable desire well up inside of him.

 

Another four months passed, and they had sex for the first time. He remembered that night clearly - with Papyrus away for a sleepover at Undyne's, they'd spent the night downstairs cuddling, until the cuddling led to... better things. He'd told her he loved her countless times during their first time - something he'd never done before. He'd never felt as happy as he did that night; there'd been no resets in a _long_ time. He felt there would never be one again. If Frisk just stayed with him - down here, in Snowdin, where nothing could hurt her, where he could _protect_ her - things would be okay.

 

Their relationship was kept quiet, but Sans felt that Grillby knew. Grillby always saw the way Sans and Frisk looked at each other when they went out for lunch. The bartender never offered any kind of opinion on their relationship, which Sans appreciated. Papyrus found out, though, after not too long. Thankfully, Sans had convinced him not to say anything to anyone about it. He admired his brother's loyalty.

 

In her later teenage years, things got more serious between them. There were occasional arguments, even. They always ended the same way; a night full of apologies, kisses, and making love. Sans had perfected the art of using his magic to pleasure her at this point. He sometimes wished he knew how old she really was - fourteen, maybe? Fifteen? He realized, after some time, that it didn't really matter. She was old enough to know that she wanted him.

 

Of course, it was around that time - when things were great, when Sans was _happy,_ that things went wrong.

He vaguely remembered Frisk _screaming_ at him. "Why can't I go explore beyond Snowdin?"

 

Sans was panicking - he _couldn't win this,_ he _couldn't tell her -_

"You just can't, kid, okay? Don't--"

 

"Why do you still _call_ me that?! I'm not a child anymore!"

He remembered Frisk putting on her coat.

"Asgore's sake, Sans, I love you, but you're such a control freak sometimes!"

 

And that _stung,_ it _hurt,_ but at the time, all he'd wanted to do was _stop her._

He remembered _begging -_

"I swear, kid, there's a reason, but I-"

 

"But you won't tell me. Because I can't handle it, right? I won't understand?" Her figure loomed in the doorway for a moment, and then Sans could only watch as she disappeared into the night.

 

He stumbled to his feet and tried to go after her - but something stopped him. He felt his head start to spin. This was it. After years of things being okay, years of being _happy,_ it was all going to end.

 

**And boy, how right had he been.**

 

 

 

Sans brought himself back to reality. Standing in the judgment hall, staring down at the lifeless body of Chara. Bones were pierced clear through her - puncturing her heart, her limbs, everything.

Tears (or, drops of his blue magic) welled up and spilled over. He knew she'd be back. She wouldn't stop until he was dead.

 

_[Muffet, why? Why would you? She wasn't going to hurt you. She would've never hurt you.]_

 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Sans dropped to his knees, holding his skull.

_Was this - a reset?_

 

* * *

 

 

Small footsteps tromped through the snow.

Sans watched from the trees, his everything aching.

 

It was Frisk - but this wasn't her. This wasn't the girl he'd spent many years with. This wasn't the girl he'd made love to, this wasn't the girl he'd sneak kisses to in the library when nobody was looking. This wasn't the girl he'd cuddled on the couch and watched Mettaton's cooking show with. This wasn't the girl he'd strung up decorations with, the girl who'd eagerly helped Papyrus cook pasta that was actually _edible -_ it was Frisk, but it wasn't  _his_ frisk.

 

And when the kid turned around to greet Sans for what she thought was the first time - when she looked at him with wide, curious eyes, wondering what kind of monster he was - he almost wished he could be back in the judgment hall, impaling Chara with bones and disintegrating her with gaster blasters.

 

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + criticism is always welcome!  
> I got the idea for this by listening to Sam Tsui's cover of "The one that got Away."  
> Can you believe that??  
> Probably.  
> Sorry this is so short. ^^'  
> Might go in and edit it later!


End file.
